The Reality of Life
by Shibboleth
Summary: Why do people do what they do?
1. Trust

Now why in hellfire would you read this? You don't got nothing to say to me and I don't got nothing to say to you. Ya know what the funny thing about that is? It's total bullshit. I've got everything in the whole damn world to tell ya cuz you don't know nothin about me. Not the first damn thing. Hell, you'd probly be my best friend-if I only let you. But I won't. Know why? Cuz I don't know who the fuck you are. I know, I know. You ask, "But wasn't that the point you psychotic dumbass?" and I say, "No sugar, it ain't. I wasn't plannin on being plugged by your little nine millimeter there in your pocket that you're about to take out. No sir-e."

Trust. That's what this whole concept is about. The way we go about it though, trust don't even exist. Take a look in our families. We COUNT the money in our wallets. Why? Cuz we know that someone in that house is greedy and is gonna take that money behind your back. What a waste. I could be bloody well dying and I still won't gain you're trust. Bloody, bloody waste of a life. But that's alright. Know why? Cuz what we can't get from other people we can get with the dough that we make. Or steal. Cars, Tvs, monster houses, dead people-- hey, you want it, you got it. Just give me the dough and I'll do it for ya. Hell, if you give me a nice an good amount, maybe I'll throw in an extra somthin somethin for ya. Yeah, one hell of a great place we live in. What happened to charity and just doin stuff cuz it was the right thing to do? Psh, never was such a thing. Nice notion though.


	2. Faceless

Shit. That's all I gotta say. Shit. When you're hearts racing and it stings just to pull out another little breath and you're praying to some fucked up bastard sitting on his high and mighty throne laughing at your pathetic self, you know you're fucked. It wasn't supposed to end up this way. There are no new beginnings. That's just some fairytale that somebody made up to make convicts believe there was hope. But threes your record and your files and all the other shit that leaves you back in the pit hole, away from any new beginnings. I've been deceived enough. I don't believe. I don't have hope. I don't have hope because you took it away from me. I tried, oh believe me, I truly tried. I gave it my goddamn best shot and more because I thought that if I just did a little more than what everybody else did, then maybe, just maybe, you would come to see that I'm not such a bad person. I'm not so bitter, so angry, so faceless. But you didn't care, and it was because of your set in stone views that I've become engraved with the ways you expected of me. They were never a part of me until I came here and now threes nothing that I can do but be them. They are who I am now, and I can't change that because there's no one here who believes that I can. I just needed a chance. Just one, so that I could show you the man behind the mask. But he's been there so long that he's suffocated and died. There is no second chance for him now. Just me. Just the bitter, angry, faceless man.


	3. Perspectives

It's funny how perspectives change over time, whether they go from being overly dramatic to apathetic or just from immature to wise. We all do things in our lives that later on make us wonder what the point in all of it was, when in reality, there was no point or purpose. It was just there, just another event. Much to many "wizened" people's demise, often times things just happen, with no higher purpose or meaning to it. It's just a coincidence. You can spend your entire life debating about something that happened two hundred years ago, but the matter of the fact is whether or not the argument goes your way, the thing that happened two hundred years ago isn't going to change just because you say it should. What happened happened, even if we don't know what exactly that was or why. Some things were just meant to be left a mystery, a horrible thing to say to scientists, I know, but it doesn't change that fact.

The trouble is, we are so stuck in this mindset that we have to know exactly what happened. I mean, who really cares if Bobby and Kari did make out at the school dance last year or if Sam really did copy Alyssa's fourth grade paper on Elephants? Those things are completely irrelevant to what's going on NOW, and sometimes I worry that we get so stuck in the past, that we forget to live our lives, in the present time, and that the gifted youth that we have withers away into dust before we realize that there's nothing left in front of us to enjoy. At that point, the only way to look is behind ourselves, and if we are forever looking back then there is nothing to look forward to. How can we find a cure for cancer or a solution to world hunger or even just a way to enjoy the afternoons bit of sunshine if we can't even let the tiniest mystery be? There's enough stress and anxiety in the world without letting the past weigh you down. Let it go. Sometimes a mystery has just got to stay a mystery. That's what makes life beautiful.


	4. Sex

Uh-oh. It's the big bad topic. Sex. Can ya just feel the word sizzle on your tongue? Or does it make you shiver? Maybe a bit of both? It's hard to know what to think about something like that as a teen, and I think I can speak for the majority, we know what we believe about it. It's just hard to distinguish what we feel about it with what society tells us to think about it. Honestly, would you think it was such a bad thing if you hadn't had it hammered into your head as a bad thing from the moment you were born? Probably not. Seeing as it is a natural part of life, I think that the intensity and pressure of it would be gone and would be more accepted. Yes, I get that it is a "dangerous" thing and you could end up changing your life, but every time you open your eyes to a new day you risk that chance. If you're really uncomfortable with it, then that's just fine, but you shouldn't be forced into being so uncomfortable and scared about the topic of sex. I'm not saying that we should all be whores and go and get laid every night at ten, just that we should be left to make our own decision about it without interference. Yes, teach us about the risks. Those are something we need to know about, but there is also pleasure involved in it that we all know about, which is why it is desirable. There's nothing that can stop curiosity except to explore. You can't stop us from finding it out. We get that we're your "baby children" but if you're holding us back from our own major decisions, then you really need to pull your head out of the sky and get back to earth. We're not children anymore; most of teens haven't been children for quite awhile, especially at this day and age. Things like drugs, depression, pressure (peer and parental), and stress are far more common now than they have been in the past. Our eyes haven't been innocent, probably for a lot of us, since the single digit ages. If you don't believe me, take a look at the seniors and compare them to the ninth graders. Amazing how similar the activities they participate in, isn't it? "Kids" are maturing at a far faster rate then they have previously, and it's only speeding up. If you can't see this, then you aren't fit to be influencing us.


End file.
